A system is proposed that continuously removes carbon dioxide from exhaled gas without the use of calcium carbonate crystals. This system will allow for closed loop ventilation by removing the CO2 from the expired gas, and therefore decrease the amount of stored oxygen required. Also, it will allow for continuous measurement of metabolic parameters such as oxygen consumption without needing to change crystals, as with the currently used CO2 removal system.